


Limber

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limber

“What in the world are you doing?” Michael asks while watching Gabriel lie with his back on the floor and his feet planted on the wall of Michael’s new room in the house his parent’s just bought.

“Stretching,” the shorter teen answers more tersely than he usually does. “Gotta stay limber.”

Michael’s brow furrows, “What do you need to stay limber for?”

Gabriel’s body is almost completely vertical and upside down at this point. “ _I’m_  goin’ out for the gymnastics team this year.”

Michael nods and makes an impressed noise. “I didn’t know you were interested in all that.”

“Yep.” Gabriel hums and starts walking on his hands away from the wall. “Used to do it as a kid. S’a lot of fun. Aaaand it keeps me flexible.”

Michael catches when the kid waggles his eyebrows and snorts. “Flexible, huh?” He watches with both amusement and maybe more than a little bit of awe as Gabriel continues to walk, one hand on either side of Michael’s body until their faces are inches away from each other.

Gabriel lowers himself enough that his nose brushes against Michael’s. The small grin he gets for his efforts is the only sign he needs as he goes the rest of the way and kisses the other boy. He pushes up just enough to look at Michael without going cross-eyed, grinning like a fool the whole time. “Yep, flexible.”

The angle’s awkward but they manage to keep it up for another few minutes before Gabriel gets too enthusiastic with his kissing and falls right on Michael. They’re both sure there’ll be bruises later but they’re laughing too hard to care at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
